1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hydroelectric power generation and more specifically to a windmill electric generator for a hydroelectric power system, which provides electric power to a hydroelectric power system or electric power to any electrical load.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,707 to Scieri et al. discloses a hydro electric generating system. The Scieri et al. patent includes a system to produce power by changing the potential energy of water to kinetic energy to drive a turbine, which is coaxially connected to a generator. U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,516 to Thompson discloses a hydro-electric power plant. The Thompson patent includes a power plant specifically structured to operate in connection with a water reservoir supplied from a natural body of water such as an ocean, lake, etc. and which is structured to be at least partially self-sufficient.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,836,028 to Northrup et al. discloses a segmented arc generator. The Northrup et al. patent includes a rotor having a plurality of salient poles disposed about a periphery of a rotor ring. A switching matrix selectively places the coils in series or parallel or a combination of series and parallel connections with respect to one another in response to control signals that are based on present operating conditions of the generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,071,748 to Ingison discloses a current motor. The Ingison patent includes a current motor which may be readily coupled with companion motors into longitudinally or traversely disposed lines or gangs. U.S. Pa. No. 6,254,345 to Harris et al. discloses an internally cooled blade tip shroud. The Harris et al. patent includes a gas turbine engine turbine blade shrouded tip having an airfoil tip with a cross-sectional airfoil shape, a blade tip shroud attached to the tip, and a shroud cooling circuit disposed within the blade tip shroud.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a windmill electric generator for a hydroelectric power system, which includes water stored in the blades of the windmill, a plurality of generators in series and a large generator with individually actuated stators.